Dewberry (The Forgotten)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Eastlake, Ohio, USA, |birth = July 16, 742 |death = May 9, 774 |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 3 |pronouns = オレ |height = 5'9" |weight = 270.6 lbs |hair = Brown |eye = Brown |rank = Political Associate of Cardinal |organizations = New Red Ribbon Army (760 - 774 Age) |food = Bacon-wrapped hamburgers |vehicle = Red Ribbon motorcycle sidecars |hobbies = Watching television, playing video games, sitting in the corner, partying |family = Cardinal (boss) }} Dewberry (デゥベリ, Duberi) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the fourth and fifth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Mist". Overview 'Appearance' Dewberry is a boy. Dewberry, as his name implies is quite heavy. He also is the owner a scraggly beard and sideburns, and has long brownish hair. He wears suits like Cardinal and Kindle do, but they are never as fancy as his masters'. 'Personality' Not much of Dewberry's personality is seen due to his constant subserviance. But he is a rather vindictive, if stupid being. His intelligence is the lowest out of all of Cardinal's helpers. His one saving grace is that he is a damn good pilot and driver. He also seems to be a sci-fi buff and has no fear of aliens, such as when he briefly meets Guva. History 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Planet Earth Saga' Dewberry was just another one of Cardinal's new Red Ribbon Army political associates featured in The Forgotten. He was tasked with helping Kindler find the Saiyan Ledas and usually acted as a servant of sorts, or helper in this. He accidentally killed Mrs. Fanshi during the mission to steal Ledas' gravity training unit. During the kidnapping of Ledas, Dewberry was tasked with driving the space ship that he had stolen from the boy. This came naturally to Dewberry and he was able to easily pilot the device. 'Reunion Saga' Dewberry was the only one stupid enough to not be scared by Guva hailing him. He showed his great obsession and respect for aliens by how he acted around Guva. He was neither scared nor intimated by the Governor, instead talking with him nonchalantly. After seeing the Earth return and watching Guva leave, Dewberry piloted the the gravity training unit back to his home planet. He then held onto Ryori as Kindler shot Ledas in the head. When Ledas reappeared and killed Kindler, Dewberry attempted to hold Ryori as a hostage, but was swiftly killed by the Super Saiyan boy. Trivia *This was the 1500th article on the Dragon Ball Fanon wiki. *Just as Kindler is an article based upon user Destructivedisk, this character is based upon user Supersaiyian11. Yes, that includes his quote at the top of this article. *His name, however, is based off a hilarious contestant of the same name in Hell's Kitchen (US) season 1. *Dewberry's Japanese name uses the rare conjugation of the kana "デゥ" to attempt to create a "du" sound, which is otherwise impossible in the language. *Dewberry's theme is Subterranean Homesick Alien. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:New Characters Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Pure human Category:Son